Electric Feel
by still-lostinmyhead
Summary: Things like this aren't supposed to happen to people. I wasn't supposed to be special, I was just me, plain old Bella Swan. I guess I shouldn't complain, it brought me to her. But I'm getting ahead of myself. This is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters affiliated with it. **

Summary: Things like this aren't supposed to happen to people. I wasn't supposed to be special, I was just me, plain old Bella Swan. I guess I shouldn't complain, it brought me to _her. _But I'm getting ahead of myself. This is my story.

Chapter 1

Bella

The sun was too bright. That was my last thought as I looked back at my childhood home for probably the last time. I don't know why I thought that, it was always bright here. Arizona isn't exactly known for its cloudy days. I liked it that way though, being able to feel the sun on my skin, even wearing shorts. Ironic, isn't it? The fact that I'm leaving this place for exactly that the opposite; someplace known for overcast days and rain jackets.

I shouldn't complain though, it's my fault.

"You know you don't have to do this, honey." Said my mom as her husband, Phil, and I finished packing my bags in the car. "We can move somewhere else together, or figure something else out." She looked at me pleadingly.

"I told you before, mom. I don't mind going to live with Charlie-I mean, Dad." I walked over and hugged her. "You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine. I've been meaning to go up and visit anyway." I tried to give her my best smile. I didn't think it would work, but I guess I was a better actress that I thought, because she smiled back at me and said, "Well, if that's really what you want." And got in the car.

Maybe I should start to pursue a career in acting.

Except for the fact that I would spontaneously combust the first time I had to do anything in front of a large group of people.

Literally.

I wanted to throw my arms up and start screaming about how unfair this was, throw one of those mega tantrums everyone threw when they were kids. Jump up and down and scream about how I didn't want to go to Forks, Washington. Yell out to the world that I didn't mean to do what I did- it was an accident. And I didn't deserve to face the consequences.

But I did.

I deserved whatever consequences I got.

So I got in the damn car.

At the airport, Mom was a blubbering mess, per usual. I let her have her goodbye scene, I would miss her too, of course. I just wasn't so vocal about it.

"Bella, please don't go." She was squeezing the life out of me. "No, it's okay." She corrected herself. "Go if you want to." She pulled back and looked at me.

Then attacked me again. "Bella, oh Bella, I'll miss you so much."

I just awkwardly patted her back and said "I'll miss you too Mom."

Phil finally pulled her off of me and gave me a side one-arm hug. "I'll see you later, Bella."

I hugged him back. "See you." I liked Phil. I was glad he would be here for my scatterbrained mother, she would need someone to take care of her.

It had always been like I was the older one in our relationship- cooking dinner, going to pick her up when she accidentally ran out of gas two towns over, listening to her go on for hours about Phil when they first met, letting her sleep in on Saturdays to sleep off her hangover. I didn't mind though, that was just who she was. Lord knows she deserved a few nights off from all of my shit.

I always felt bad for that. Having to drag her into everything. I thought about just running away a few times when I was younger, just figure it all out on my own. But I knew that would hurt her even worse.

I hugged her one more time. "I'll call you when I land, alright." I tried that smile on her again, and it miraculously worked again. "Okay." She waved goodbye as Phil put an arm around her.

"I love you." She called out to me as I was walking away to board my flight. I rolled my eyes and looked back. "I love you too." Chuckling to myself I boarded the flight. I sighed as I sat down next to some man in a suit.

Fucking hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Twilight.**

**A/N: I'd just like to thank anyone who reviewed, I didn't realize how much it meant to a writer until I actually wrote a story. Please, review if you want to, but if you don't that's fine. But anyway, thanks to anyone reading, I really appreciate it. By the way, this whole story will be in Bella's POV. And also, someone asked me if the title is from the MGMT song. It is, actually it's from Katy Perry's cover of it, which is really awesome, so check it out.**

Chapter 2

My arrival into Washington was exactly as I expected it would be; wet. It was a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. I didn't mind flying; it was just the knowledge that I was sentencing myself to a place I had made no secret I detested. I used to visit Charlie for a couple weeks every summer until I turned fourteen – then I put my foot down. Charlie came down to Phoenix to visit me in the summer after that, permitting he could take off work, of course. Charlie is chief of police in Forks, a title he is very proud about and is never afraid to make known. I wonder if he brought his police cruiser to pick me up, it wouldn't surprise me; the last time I checked he didn't own another vehicle.

Charlie was being fairly accommodating about the whole thing. He seemed pleased that I was coming to live with him, even considering the circumstances. Charlie understands though, he was there when we found out about everything.

He was waiting for me when I got off the plane, with his cruiser as expected. He greeted me with an awkward one armed hug. "Hey, Bells, it's good to see you." He said smiling as he took my bags. "How's Renee?"

"Mom's good." I said starting to walk toward the car. "It's good to see you too, Dad." I wasn't supposed to call him Charlie to his face.

I didn't have many bags, most of my Arizona clothes weren't exactly made for Forks weather. Mom and I went shopping before I left, but my supply was still pretty meager. It all fit in the trunk at least.

"So," Charlie said as we buckled in "I got you enrolled in the high school."

"Really." I looked over at him.

"Yep, you start Monday." He glanced sheepishly at me. "I figured you could use a few days to adjust before having to worry about school."

That was nice. "Thanks, Dad." And that was it for our conversation. Charlie was never one to talk, and I definitely wasn't either.

Arriving into Forks wasn't anything special, it's your typical small northwestern town. Not a lot of people, not a lot of places, just a lot of trees. I think I remember a beach being somewhere close by, at least that was something. It wasn't all horrible, of course. It has it's redeeming qualities, you just have to look really, _really_ hard.

Charlie's house – our house – was exactly the same as I remembered it; white paneling, two stories tall, and it still had those blue shudders Mom put in when I was a baby. Except there was one thing different about it. There was a really old truck parked in the driveway.

"Who's is that?"

He glanced over at me quickly before looking away and clearing his throat. "Um, Yours."

I glanced sharply over at him, "What?"

He was blushing now. "Yeah." He cleared his throat again and tried to look at me. "I figured you didn't want your old man to keep driving you around, so I thought you might like it." He was really blushing now.

I looked back over it. It was a rusted red, really old. It had character, I decided. Looking at it, I realized it's exactly what I would have picked out. "Thanks, Dad, I actually really like it." Now I was the one blushing.

"No problem, Bells." He replied looking relieved. We got out of the car, both glad that was over.

The inside of the house looked about the same too, same furniture, same pictures on the wall. Looking around I saw some of my high school yearbook photos, framed and on display. I realized how lonely Charlie probably was. Being a bachelor for fifteen odd years had to get lonely. Suddenly, I was really glad I came to live with Charlie. Then I felt immensely guilty because that was kind of like I was glad that I had a _reason_ to come live with him, and that reason was – no, we're not going there, I mentally scolded myself, you promised that you were not going to think about that. Not really healthy, I know, but I couldn't – not yet.

"So – I'll just let you get settled then." He said while setting my bags down in my room. "I hope you like what I did with it." He turned around at the door and gestured around the room. "Renee gave me some pointers." He smiled at me sheepishly.

"It's great, Dad." I smiled at him. Truthfully, there wasn't much different from the last time I was here: same desk across from the same queen size bed. The curtains were now red. Lovely. That was really the whole color scheme in the room: red and black. I'd picked it out right after we'd decided to start trying to control my so called "gift". Now it was just a cruel reminder about how wrong we were to trust me like that. To trust me to be able to control it.

I laid down on my bed when Charlie went downstairs saying he wanted to watch some sports game. It was only Thursday, I had three more days before the start of school. I knew what it would be like; small town, new girl at a school with _maybe_ three hundred kids in it, and in the middle of the semester no less. I would be like some shiny new toy, saying I was not looking forward to it was an understatement. Maybe if I looked like a girl from Phoenix is supposed to look, it wouldn't be so bad. But I had never been one for sports, or dress shopping, or going on about who I thought the cutest boy was, or any of the other things normal twenty first century seventeen year old girls were supposed to be interested in. I should be tan, blonde, maybe even a cheerleader – all the things people associate with living in a place where the sun reigns. Instead I was an ivory skinned, dark brown haired, painfully uncoordinated, book worm, who didn't really enjoy talking to other people very much.

I sighed, maybe it won't be a total disaster. Hell, who am I kidding? I have no doubt that this will be all of the punishment that I made it out to be. Whatever, I thought to myself as I rolled over, maybe everything will look better in the morning.

I woke up to a knock on my door.

"Hey, kiddo" Charlie poked his head through the door. "I'm going fishing with some of the boys up on the reservation, you'll be all right here for a few hours?" I looked at him blearily through sleep filled eyes. "Yeah, Dad, I'll be fine." I said groggily sitting up. He gave me a grin, "Alright Bells, there's some cereal in the cupboard if you get hungry." And I had no doubt that that was all that was in the cupboards. Charlie has been a bachelor for almost fifteen years. I don't even want to go look at the meager supply of food in the kitchen, knowing a trip to the store will be one of the things I do this weekend. I don't really mind though, I did the shopping at home.

"Alright, be safe."

"Sure thing, Bells." He closed the door on his was out. Then popped his head back in. "I left some money on the bar if you wanted to go grocery shopping or something."

Oh look, he was reading my mind already.

He looked around nervously, "We could always just go out to eat tonight if you wanted, though." He cleared his throat, "But if you know how to cook fish, I could always bring some home, I usually always give my catch to one of the boys."

"Sure, Dad." I said rubbing my eyes, "That would be great."

"Alright, see you." He looked at me nervously one more time before leaving.

I flopped back down on the bed. Damn it, it wasn't all some bad dream. I got up and started putting my things away, trying not to think about anything else this early in the morning.

Walking downstairs was a challenge, especially considering how early it was. Combine my tiredness and the fact that I couldn't walk across a flat surface without tripping over myself, and you get me falling on my ass halfway down and then barely catching myself on the entryway wall at the bottom. Cursing to myself and trying to shake of the pain in my big toe, I walked into the kitchen to find out exactly how much shopping I would have to do today. Opening the cupboards, I found more than I expected: a box of Lucky Charms, a couple soup cans, and quite a few seasonings, no doubt left over from when Mom and I still lived here. There was a reason that I did all of the cooking, but she forgot that from time to time, and wanted to try out some new exotic dish she'd found on the internet. It was no wonder Charlie was so nervous at the prospect of me cooking, he was probably scarred for life.

I ate breakfast and then went upstairs to change, I might as well go out early, maybe it won't be too crowded.

I found the truck keys on the table by the door and donned on my rain jacket – unpredictable rain fall was a trade mark of Forks. It was remarkably chilly outside, it was only October. Though, it was probably just my body telling me that this wasn't the place for me; a place with no sun, and too many trees. I _hated_ trees. They made me claustrophobic, it was really bad when I was in a forest, I felt like every second I was within five feet of a tree that it would either fall on me or start clobbering me with its large, horrifyingly prickly branches. That fear was a little out there, I know, but that didn't make it any less terrifying.

Inside my truck was nice and warm. Staring it was easy, thank God, seeing as I didn't have a mechanical bone in my body, but it started loudly, and didn't get any quieter. Well, a truck this old was bound to have a flaw. The antique radio worked, a plus I hadn't expected.

Finding the grocery store wasn't hard, even though I'd never been there. It wasn't too crowded either, but I doubt it ever was. Walking inside, I grabbed a cart and started walking around. I had made a list at home, so I knew all that I needed, I just didn't know where any of that was. It shouldn't be too hard though, all stores like this are basically the same. I wasn't wrong, I found all that I needed in less that a half hour. It was in the bread isle when I heard my name.

"Isabella Swan?"

I turned around to have my jaw descend to the floor. In front of me was possibly the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. With her heart shaped face and long chestnut hair, it would have been more likely seeing her on the cover of one of the magazines in the check out line than anywhere in Forks. Finally comprehending that she was looking at me patiently and expectantly like she was waiting for an answer, I snapped out of it.

"Yes?" Awesome. I didn't even stutter.

"Hello," She smiled gently at me. "You're Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella?"

"Yes – I mean n-no. Well, yes – " I cut myself off before I made a bigger fool of myself. She drew down her eyebrows.

"You're not?"

"No!" I hurriedly exclaimed. "I mean, yes. I am Charl – Chief Swan's daughter." I finally got out. I smiled apologetically at her. "I just don't go by Isabella. It's Bella."

"Oh!" She smiled kindly at me again. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware." She started to apologize.

"No need to apologize, ma'am." I smiled sheepishly at her, "It was my bad really, it's not a big deal." I dug my hands in my pockets and blushed, really hard. She suddenly widened her eyes and took a couple steps toward me, "Oh, I'm being rude aren't I? I'm Esme Cullen, it's wonderful to meet you." She held out her hand. "Your father speaks very highly of you."

I looked down as I shook her hand, which was really cold. "Does he?" Was all I could come up with to say back, the redness still taking over my face, almost to my ears now.

She laughed lightly at me, "You're the talk of the town, you are aware of that, aren't you?"

I nodded sagely, "Yeah, I guessed as much." I looked down as I scuffed my shoe against the floor.

She looked over at my overflowing buggy and laughed again. "Doing some light shopping?"

I blushed again, "Yeah, Dad isn't exactly known for his skills in the kitchen, it looks like I'll be doing all of the cooking." Her face lit up like a damn firecracker.

"You cook?" She asked me excitedly. She was practically jumping up and down.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, I cook." I looked at her wearily as she just beamed at me.

She must have noticed because she smiled apologetically at me. "I'm sorry, I'm not really used to talking to hu – people." She hurried to explain. "I mean _new_ people!" She nodded as if she liked this idea. "Yes, Forks is a small town and I rarely ever get to meet a new person."

I nodded slowly, "Okay."

She was just smiling at me.

I looked over at her buggy, begging it to give me something to talk about and found that it was almost as full as mine was. I grasped onto the lifeline. "Do you like to cook too?" I gestured to her buggy. "Or do you just have a big family?"

She chuckled lightly, "Both actually. I have five teenagers that go to the local high school." She smiled warmly at me, "You will probably see them on Monday."

Wow, five. That's intense. "Yeah, I probably will." I just sort of smiled at her.

I've never been good with first meetings.

"Well, it was so nice to meet you." She looked at her watch, "But I really do need to be getting home." She smiled at me "I do hope I get to see you soon, Bella."

I couldn't imagine having this woman as a mom. "Yeah, it was great meeting you too." I smiled at her. She gracefully backed away and started pushing her buggy away. She smiled at me one more time before leaving the isle.

I just stood there for a few moments, processing.

I nodded my head as I started pushing the buggy down the isle. Talk of the town.

Wonderful.


End file.
